FaZe Rain
Nordan Shat (born ), better known online as FaZe Rain (formerly TrickShotting), is a Canadian YouTuber. Rain is mostly known for his Vlogs, Fan mail openings, and Call Of Duty videos. Rain currently doesn't play as much Call Of Duty as often as he used to. Personal Life Nordan Shat was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He grew up in a happy family, with his mother, father and sister. He states that when he was a kid, he was very fat growing up, but lost that weight after about 5 years. Growing up, Nordan was known as the class clown and loved making people laugh at his school, which caused him to get into trouble a lot with his teachers, getting phone calls home and being in the principles office a lot, but managed to keep up with his grades. He was a grade A student, but at the age of 7, his grades started to drop because his mother and father started arguing, which made him and his sister depressed. He remembers sitting down with his sister and watching them argue. He then found happiness when he played on his PlayStation 2. Nordan and his sister were always on his mother's side, as they didn't know much about their father. Nordan came home from school one day and his father was nowhere to be found. Even though he didn't know much about him or liked him, he felt very upset and alone. His mother and sister however moved on from their father being missing, whilst Nordan was still upset. Nordan's mother asked her boss (Nordan's future step-father) if he could take Nordan to KFC. This was the first time they've ever met. They both went and connected that day and Nordan thought he was a really nice guy. Nordan ended up taking in his mother's boss as his step-father and raised him and thoroughly enjoyed his life at this point. After a while, Nordan's life flipped upside down. Everything had started going wrong for him. He started to feel depressed again and also got into a breakup with his girlfriend that he has been dating for 3 years, being his first ever heartbreak. He was completely upset with life, not just with his breakup and didn't know what to do with his life. He attempted to take his own life by overdosing on Advil, which didn't go well as he was in the hospital for a week. Nordan started seeing a therapist for 3 to 4 years and said it was a great experience for him. Her name was Mary and he said she was one of the nicest people he's ever met and really helped him with his life. After therapy, Nordan found himself and became happy once again. Mary told him to focus on a hobby. Nordan was into YouTube at the time, mainly trickshotting for Call of Duty, and was watching a lot of YouTube videos. It took him around 2 years of watching YouTube to actually start making his own YouTube videos. Since then, he had dedicated his career to make YouTube videos and has found a way to remain happy by doing what he loves. His aim on YouTube is to spread positive messages, make people happy and to show how much he loves his fans. Trivia *He has made up an alter-ego character called Vape Lord Nord, where he wears a gown, sunglasses and a hat facing forwards and takes in and out vape from a vaper. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 18, 2014 *2 million subscribers: August 20, 2015 *3 million subscribers: March 14, 2016 *4 million subscribers: August 15, 2016 *5 million subscribers: June 28, 2017 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 18, 2018 Gallery FaZe Rain Face.jpg NordanShat.jpg Vape Lord Nord.jpeg|Vape Lord Nord img_6030-1.png|BUYING AN AUDI R8 V10!!! Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views